


Home again

by Oneejue



Category: Fanloid - Fandom, Kowaretane Zen, Kurotane Piko - Fandom, Vocaloid
Genre: Fanloid, M/M, Romance, Vocaloid - Freeform, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneejue/pseuds/Oneejue
Summary: A little work of Kuro coming back to japan and meeting up with his first love.





	Home again

Helping Juon Kiku for her house-warming party was no real question as a yandereloid everyone was there without even having to ask, Taito was setting the balloons, Kiku was checking the party list, Mayu busy helping Tei Sukone with the food as Zin and Zen tended to the drinks, ignoring Revilo who zoomed around chasing a yellow bird. 

"Hey Zen, are you already for this?" the yandere's younger sister asked, her cherry red eyes open wide with concern as she grazed over Zen's frame.  
"Yeah?"  
"I mean..ready for you know who?" she blinked, reaching closer to brush her fingertips along his arm as she set up a few more cups.  
"Who?"  
"Wait..you don't know?"  
"No?"  
"..Zen, Kiku invited Kuro"  
"Kuro- Kuro? Kurotane Piko?"  
"Yeah?..I guess, no one told you?"  
"..He's back from America?"  
"I guess" the young queen like one shrugged, brushing her pigtail back as she kept an eye on Zen. Watching his relaxed happy vibe turn dark and dorment before he growled towards Kiku in an act of annoyance. 

 

Kurotane Piko, to explain what he meant to the other boy was almost leaning on impossible, they met at fourteen and fell hopelessly in love, even joking back forth about a wedding until Kuro's family gave him back to adoption like a dog.  
Zen didn't see his lover for a while after that, meeting once again when they were both sixteen but that was only for a few short days.  
Since then Zen had dated a few girls and even fell in love again yet he always wondered what happened to his first love of course but now that he was so suddenly going to face him.  
Why Zen couldn't help but feel unsure.

 

The yandere rubbed his temples as people began to arrive, thankfully it was only Hatsune Miku and her younger brother Mikuo for the moment.  
"Kiku" Zen called, his dark tone showing he was clearly not impressed around as she glided up to him.  
"Yes~?"  
"Is Kurotane Piko coming?"  
"I'm pretty sure he is..why would you be asking about Kuro? Oh right" she grinned,  
"You two used to be a thing like a million years ago...how awkard"

The glare he shot back made Kiku feel a little bit smaller before she looked towards the ground for leverage, avoiding those ruby eyes was the most important thing right now  
"..I gotta go greet the guests" she huffed, scurrying off towards Tei for protection. 

"Well apparently he is coming" Zen directed back towards his younger sister who was busily stacking cups.  
"oh geeze..im glad my ex back from then hasn't been invited, Look we can leave if-"  
"Queeny I wouldn't do that to you" Zen smiled gently, making his younger sister beam to her nickname.  
"King-"  
"My lord I wouldn't do that to you"  
"my my my what a good servant" she snickered, ruffling Zen's locks.  
"Zin could you come here-?" Kiku shouted, waving her arm as she held up a few empty plastic cups.  
"And that's my que I guess...this redbitch is lucky"  
"You're being good, its nice"  
"I know I know...Hiya Kiku!" Zin shouted back, hoping down off the bench and bouncing over to her redheaded friend.

"..You alright there?" a sweet deep voice mumbled to the blonde and red-haired yandere, Zen turned around to see Fukase smiling at him unsurly.  
"Yeah i'm alright..Kiku just invited someone I used to date"  
"Oh? ..Did it end well?"  
"It never..started?" Zen questioned, thinking about the few sweet heated days he spent with Kuro before never hearing from him again.  
"It shouldn't be too weird then" the young boy chuckled, leaning against his cane.  
"I hope so" 

Suddenly the yandere noticed a reflection in his friend's eyes, something that shook the breath from his lungs.  
Fukase blinked a few times before Zen turned around and his eyes flew wide at the new person who walked in and dropped their backpack on the door.  
There was no need for words, even if Zen wanted to say something, he simply just couldn't as he made his way towards his first ever love and wrapped his arms tightly around Kuro.  
"..Zen" Kuro mumbled, gripping onto him as their bodies melted together, taking in deep breaths of each other's scent. 

A few questioning eyes watched the couple embrace for the longest time, at first more and more looked on yet as time began to drag, people lost interest and went back to their topics as Zen and Kuro stayed glued to each other by the door way.  
It was almost magical until Kiku made her way up to the boys and gave a loud cough.  
"Guys can you..move it? You're blocking the door way"  
"Shut up Kiku" Kuro snapped in response, this surprised Zen a little, before he would never stand up to other people?  
Had he grown more confident? 

Zen only gave a grunt in return before scooping up the other boy and Kuro nuzzled his face into the crook of the yandere's neck, hiding his face as Zen carried him off over to the couch where he plopped down and they resumed cuddling.  
"I can't believe how much I missed you.." Kuro breathed, and the yandere wriggled back, letting their eyes lock as he drunk in the tanned boy's new look.  
With a half shaven head and a more mature face, Zen found himself getting lost in his appearance. He looked so grown up all of a sudden.  
"Why are you here?"  
"That's...harsh" Kuro laughed as Zen rubbed his shorter cut hair.  
"I mean how"  
"..I was in America for a bit, studying and what not until that family gave me up as well, and recently I was adopted again" 

This poor boy, this would have to be his fourth new home, not including his creator. Zen could see the hurt hidden behind those big mismatching coloured eyes, Kuro looked so beat up, he just needed a warm bed and a proper rest without the fear of being sold off again.  
"..At lest I'm home now" he sighed, rubbing his ear before leaning against Zen's chest, his face flushing red as the yandere kept rubbing his short buzzed hair.  
"I guess you like the hair cut?"  
"It looks badass"  
"Mmm glad someone thinks its cool"  
"..Hey here's a crazy idea"  
"I'm listening"  
"Lets ditch the party and go back to my place"

Kuro took a moment, leaning back from Zen to peer up into his ruby-red eyes, God his eyes were still breath-taking as ever.  
They practically glowed with power that made Kuro tingle all over.  
"..Alright let's go" 

The walk home was all fits of giggles and story telling, mostly on Zen's end as he told all stupid stories of his bad choices, places he broke into and the million times he almost got caught. Kuro, in return laughed and promised he would now have to join in on those silly adventures since he was finally 'home'.  
The boys crashed through the front door, grasping onto each other's bodies as they laughed against their mouths, trying to keep it down before moving the fun into the yandere's bedroom.  
"I feel tipsy and I havn't even had anything" Kuro laughed, flopping back onto the double bed that he took a second look at.  
"..is this the same bed that we-"  
"Mm yeah same bed, different matteress..do you want something to drink?" Zen offered, heading towards the fridge for a drink himself, Kuro only nodded in response as he gazed around the room. 

The thousands of posters where slowly growing ontop of each other, of various bands and horror movies. He noticed a few spray painted smiling faces and hearts before a pinboard caught his eye, it was brimming with Zen's friends and family.  
The ebony haired boy felt crushed that he couldn't find himself there, it had Kiku and Taito even.  
But he was no where to been seen, not that he blamed Zen. 

He let out a mighty sigh, eyeing the board a little longer, sitting up to get a better view until he saw a photo that Kuro himself didn't even remember taking. He was holding the camera as the yandere was planting kisses along his neck, the photo sat snugly amongst the others and the young boy smiled to himself as Zen walked back into the room handing him a mixed drink. 

"So what's this?"  
"Something to get you loosen up"  
"Im already pretty loose" Kuro mumbled against the glass, taking a sip as he eyed Zen over the brim.  
"See who finishes first?"  
"Alright, but be warned I drink fast"

"Oh I remember" the yandere chuckled as he gulped his drink, suddenly it was on, the two boys were staring at each other as they downed their drinks, Zen finishing first with Kuro only a few seconds behind, he slammed down his glass on the bedside table, to prove that point before giggling up at the blonde.  
"First time lucky"  
"I always am" 

"So what was the US like?"Zen took his time moving around his room, glancing up a few posters and tidying up as he casually made his way over to his bed.  
"It was alright, lots of english speaking people, felt so fucking drained" Kuro grinned, laying down on the bed to nuzzle into the blankets.  
"I just mostly studied for..six months straight? It was either class work or homework, or extra credit classes"  
"Sounds like you were attacking the books rather then just hittin' 'em"  
"You could say that..I had no friends and no point in making them so I just studied"  
"You never got bored?"

"I was always bored" he grinned, feeling the bed shift as Zen sat down beside him. "Those first six months were good since the family that adopted me never saw me, but once my classes finished up they didn't know what to do with me, I kept going to school but coming home afterwards was like..a bad thing almost. They wanted to ship me off to some boarding school for boys only."  
"But you were over there for a while?"  
"Yeah..they fumbled around with ideas for a while, they kept signing me up for all these after school programs, math, English, spelling, science, music, the flute and the piano..it was pretty much any class that was open"  
"So what made it all come crashing down?" Zen breathed, rubbing the short hairs of Kuro's haircut again  
"After putting me in any class they could they just gave up, got sick of the money, said it wasn't worth it and sent me back...a bit later my new adoptive creator got me and now I'm here"  
"How's its going?"  
"..Alright I guess, I don't really want to get my hopes up"  
"Mmm" 

"Got anymore drinks?" Kuro tried, growing tired of the saddening subject and wanting to lift it back up to something exciting or even flirty. Zen took the hint and ducked out again, he was back in a rather short time, throwing Kuro a bottle full of a bubbly red drink.  
"And this is?"  
"Cherry, give it a go"  
"Alright" he sighed, looking at the lid questioningly until Zen took it again and popped the lid with his thumb ring. 

Secretly the ebony haired one thought that was just a little too hot as he sipped away on the cherry flavored drink, eyeing up the other boy as Zen lent in purring, scratching Kuro's scalp that made him twitch with pleasure.  
"If you're this excited about my head you're gonna flip when you see what else I shaved"  
"Oh you shave there?" Zen purred, leaning Kuro's drink towards his lips before taking a mouthful.  
"Oh geeze, cheery tastes fuckin' rank"  
"I know you lil shit, of course you gave me the crappy stuff"  
"I had no idea, its Zin's stuff" He laughed, making Kuro giggle before taking another swig of the dreadful drink.  
"You can at lest help me finish it now"  
"Weak"  
"You're weak" Kuro teased, batting his eyes for a reaction.  
"Piss ant"  
"Fine then finish the bottle big boy" 

"Easy" Zen smirked, taking the bottle and gulping it down in a few mouthfuls before handing it back to Kuro empty with a wicked cocky grin smeared over his lips that slowly faded into something new as the black haired boy dipped his tongue into the bottle to catch a taste of the other one. 

All at once the mood fell and it was no longer fun and games but something that the two had missed for the longest time as their eyes glazed over with passion and Zen lent in, pressing his lips against Kuro's top lip before their mouths open and tongues met, heavens above it really had been too long. His taste was unforgettable, a mix of cherries with danger, like a messy fruit salad and that made Kuro smile against Zen's lips, trying to hold back a moan as they kissed again and again. 

"..oh fuck I really did miss you"  
"No kidding" breathed Zen, biting the ebony haired boy's bottom lip as their arms slowly began to wrap around each other's body.  
"At lest I'm admitting it"  
"..Kuro"  
"Well you haven't said it!" he huffed, eyes ducking to the side as a blush set in on those tanned cheeks.  
"Kuro I missed you more then I could ever possibly explain. I was messed up for months, I didn't leave my bedroom, shit man I slept in your clothes for a year" 

Two tanned hands grazed their way up Zen's body and halted once they reached his cheeks, cupping his disappointed face as Kuro lent in and pressed their lips together again, almost apologizing in their tender kiss as he felt those strong hands rest on the lower of his back before traveling around and rubbing his thighs.  
That kiss wasn't tender for long as their growing desire deepened within their bones, begging for more as Zen began to squeeze Kuro's thighs, he could still remember what got the younger boy going and in return so could Kuro, he dragged his fingers though the blonde locks before tugging on the ponytail, jerking Zen's head back with ripped a deep growl from his throat. 

"Dont bite me too hard"  
"I can't promise anything"  
Zen happily grazed his palms all over the body beneath him, grinning at each small sound Kuro whined out as he admired the creamy caramel skin.  
“I told you I missed you,” he breathed, then let his tongue dart forward to lick a stripe over the shell of the boy's ear, smirking at the heart shape stud in the top of his ear. 

"You still have it?"  
"..Yeah, those few days meant a lot to me" Kuro mumbled, a crimson blush forming on his cheeks as he reached up and touched his red heart stud. It was over the period of their last few days together, in between their crazy heat of practically living in Zen's bed they headed out for some food and that resulted in matching piercings, a little heart stud in the top of their ear to never forget the soul binding weekend they shared.  
"That's cute"  
"I-I mean it—" His hands clenched at Zen's sides and Kuro sighed out a warm moan as Zen leaned up and began to kiss along his neck once more, nibbling against the tender flesh he found there and making a beautiful dark purple mark.

"Hey Zen!?" another voice called from the other side of his locked bedroom door, it was Zin and she was readily shaking the handle before placing a few more knocks on the wood and what sounded like a few kicks.  
"Zen!?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You okay? I saw you take off pretty quick after Kuro came"  
"..Yeah I'm alright" he smiled, staring down at the ebony haired boy before they shared another kiss.  
"I was worried the boyfriend thing would upset you"  
"..Boyfriend thing?" Zen called back, blinking down at Kuro who in return only shrugged his shoulders with a confused look.  
"Kuro's boyfriend in America, if you come out we can talk about it..maybe have a hug?"

Oh, oh Zin thought he was sad and locked up hiding away in his room, which was rather sweet of her but instead the two boys had no idea how to react, Kuro kept signaling the word 'no' with his fingers and shaking his head as Zen kept a glare pinned on him before whispering;  
"I gotta go out there"  
"No, its a lie anyway"  
"She thinks im upset"  
"So?" Kuro sighed, knowing he was losing the argument but too stubborn to give up.  
"I'll be back in five" he breathed, letting their lips meet once more in another passion kiss before he left, leaving the double bed and burning passion all for Kuro to deal with. 

At first he didn't know what to do but just huff every few seconds at Zin's awful timing before kicking off his pants and grabbing the other bottled drink Zen brought in earlier.  
Every ten minutes the young boy would take a swig and soon enough he finished the lime flavored drink and tossed it onto the floor, ignoring the loud bang the thick glass made against the carpet as he stretched and yawned.  
"So much for a fun welcome home" 

Finally Zen walked back in and sat beside Kuro's resting body, they shared a glance before the yandere began to trace his fingers over the tight white underwear, smiling to himself as the tanned body blushed.  
"So who's my boyfriend?"  
"Some guy in america that no one but Kiku knows of"  
"Oh I see" Kuro smiled, leaning up into a kiss as he felt Zen's hand slide up under his underwear.  
"Is he hot?"  
"Not as hot as me" The yandere smirked, his fangs gleaming over his bottom lip as his hot fingers began to get to work.  
"Probably not as cocky either"  
"I'll have to meet him one day, we might get along"He joked, Kuro could feel the warmth of Zen's breath against his neck as his hands began to roam over his body, Zen's free hand traveled over the thin chest, up under his shirt where his fingertips brushed against his dark rose-colored nipples.  
"Nah, I'm already home"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you kindly for reading this work, please keep your eyes open for many more soon to come.  
> This is my first post here


End file.
